


Suneo's Ascension

by WerewolfMonkey



Category: Doraemon (Manga), ドラえもん | Doraemon (Anime 2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ascension, Growth, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Oral Sex, Smut, Transformation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfMonkey/pseuds/WerewolfMonkey
Summary: While on another interdimensional adventure, Suneo Honekawa steals a mysterious relic. Upon returning home, strange things start to happen to him...
Relationships: Suneobita
Kudos: 8





	Suneo's Ascension

Suneo's Ascension 

Another interdimensional adventure. This time, Nobita, Doraemon, Shizuka, Gian and Suneo were trapped in a far off land after an incident got them separated from their new friend. The robotic cat and friends were trapped in a small temple room, with no way out. Doraemon hugged the walls, hoping to find a secret entrance, Nobita and Shizuka following him, while Gian tried punching the walls and Suneo was freaking out, wondering if maybe this was the end.  
“We're gonna die!” the smaller boy squawked, crying as he frantically swished his head in all directions in a state of panic.  
“Don't say that Suneo!” said Nobita, his hand on the wall.   
“It's no use guys,” said Gian, his hands slightly bruised, “I don't know what the hell the walls are made out of but they're tough!”  
“Why don't we use one of Doraemon's gadgets?” asked Shizuka, clearly having enough of being trapped.  
“I didn't want to do this but I guess we have no choice,” Doraemon put his round, white paws into the 4D-pocket located on his stomach and pulled out four small bomb like objects.  
“THE WALL-BREAKERS!”  
Handing one to each of the kids, Doraemon directed them to different sides of the room.   
“Just detonate them near the walls! They won't hurt you and hopefully one of these walls contains a way out!”  
Nodding, each kid dispersed to a different wall and set off the bombs. Suneo thought he found a secret exit, but instead found a secret room.  
In the middle, a strange artefact rested on a pedestal, with a stone tablet to the side, probably detailing its history. On the walls of the room were several inscriptions in a mysterious language.  
“Maybe this might help us escape!” he said, running towards the pedestal. Checking for any traps and making the all clear, he swiftly grabbed the artefact. As soon as his hands touched it, a powerful surge went through his lithe body, letting off a powerful glow that subsided very quickly. Quickly, he pocketed it, hoping that no one saw it, and then left to join the others, who were using the spy set to see if any of the newly discovered halls contained the exit. Suddenly to Suneo, he spaced out for a second, glowing slightly. He had sensed something. Without missing a beat, he turned towards the south wall, and beckoned the others to come with him.   
“This one's the exit!” he said, pointing down a narrow hallway that was lit with torches. Quickly confirming with the spy-set, the group set down the path, eventually ending back outside.  
“Whaa-!? The little pipsqueak was right!” exclaimed Gian, grateful to be outside again.  
“Suneo, how did you know that was the exit?” asked Shizuka, who was also in disbelief.  
Shrugging, Suneo answered with a “I just guessed it, I think.”

After continuing their adventure, meeting back up with their new friend and stopping a criminal from the 22nd Century, the group left through the Anywhere Door and back into Nobita's room.  
“Finally!” Nobita said joyfully, “We're home!”  
“I've had enough of interdimensional adventures!” snapped Suneo. “I'm going home!”  
“I might as well go home too,” said Shizuka, “I've probably missed some piano lessons.”  
“Oh gee, if I don't get my butt home soon, mom's gonna be mad at me!” said Gian, a little scared.  
“See you tomorrow Nobi!” Shizuka said, leaving the house.  
The other two left without a word, Suneo himself desperate to get home and inspect the artefact he obtained.

Back at his house, Suneo sat down on his bed and took the object out of his pockets. It was vaguely pyramid shaped, gold in colour, with inscriptions in the mystery language he saw back at the secret room. On its flat bottom was a few claw like spikes, probably a safety measure to prevent it from being taken. Glowing again, but more faintly this time, Suneo could suddenly read the inscriptions.  
“Must still be the translation gummy in effect,” he said. The translation gummy, a grey block of candy, was a wondrous gadget that allowed whoever ingested it to understand any language as long as it remained in their stomach. Since Suneo hadn't pooped it out, he chalked it down to that.  
Rotating the artefact in his hands, he carefully read the inscription.  
“Whom ever possesses this relic will gain mysterious powers and finally ascend” he read. “Eh, it's a load of garbage! Still, it looks pretty...”

That night, Suneo slept, still holding the relic, just in case someone wanted to steal it. As he shifted under his covers, he was blissfully unaware that the relic moved on its own, under his shirt and then slowly dug itself into his flesh just between his non-existent pecs. Even though it seemed to release some kind of painkiller, Suneo still felt a little discomfort, moving around to try and ease it. After a few minutes, the relic was now mostly buried, with just the tip exposed. No longer in discomfort, Suneo smiled as he continued to sleep, not realising that something wondrous was soon to happen...

The next day, Nobita was on his way to school, along with Shizuka and Gian. All three were talking about the adventure they had yesterday.  
“I still ain't got no idea how that little pipsqueak knew where the exit was!” Gian said, scratching his head in confusion.  
“I know, it's weird. I knew Suneo was slightly smart, but not that smart!” said Nobita.  
“You know, it's rude to talk about someone when they ain't around” said a familiar shrill voice behind them. Turning around, the three saw that Suneo had joined them, but something was off about him.  
He seemed to have grown a few extra inches overnight, now closer to Nobita's height.  
Measuring himself against Suneo, Nobita was surprised.  
“How come you're taller now?” he asked, slightly suspicious.  
“I think I just hit a growth spurt when I was sleeping last night. Anyway, we all better just get to school or Sensei will get mad at us!”

In the classroom, all the kids had taken their seats when their teacher walked in.  
“Okay class, we all have a test today!” he said.  
Nobita, Shizuka, Gian and Suneo all realised the same thing; no thanks to the adventure, they didn't study!  
“I'm gonna fail...” thought Nobita, “I'm gonna fail and it's Doraemon's fault!”  
“I'm gonna kill that Nobi and Doraemon! Their stupid adventure-” Gian also thought.  
Shizuka and Suneo didn't think much. They both accepted their fate and decided to just roll with it and hoped the test was easy.

It wasn't.

Nobita and Gian quickly got bored, and started fiddling with their pencils. Shizuka scanned each question thoughtfully. Suneo on the other hand, slowly glowed slightly again. He suddenly knew all the answers! Sure enough, he breezed through every question, and was finished before anyone else was! Even Dekisugi, the smartest kid in class, wasn't done as quickly.   
Suneo sat back, half smug and half confused. One minute, he didn't understand anything on the sheet, then the next he suddenly understood and knew all the answers. Was it just good luck or something else? No matter. He got the test done, and that's all that mattered.

“It was kinda weird” he said, all four kids now walking back home. “I suddenly knew all the answers like it was nothing!”  
“First knowing where that exit was, now getting every question on the test right!” yelled Gian in disbelief. “Stop showing us up!”  
Swiftly he grabbed Suneo by the front of his shirt and lifted him up.  
“Hey, put me down!” screeched Suneo, struggling.  
“You cheated! That's not fair!” Gian yelled, lifting Suneo up higher.  
The smaller boy continued to struggle but soon stopped when he started to glow again. Eyes turning pure white, he growled.  
“Put me down mere mortal or I shall strike you where you stand” he warned, in a voice that was sort of his but somewhat different.   
“Wha?”  
“Suneo, are you okay?” asked Nobita, a little scared.  
The bigger boy still had Suneo by the collar, too scared to let go in case dropping him pissed him off more. Growling, Suneo let off a quick jolt of electricity from his body, shocking Gian and making him lose his grip. Suneo fell to the ground, swiftly got up and floated upwards, eyes still pure white. Gian started to float too, Suneo lifting him up with psychic energy. Once he was up in the air, Suneo tossed him around like a rag doll before dropping him. Terrified, he got up and ran off, his tormentor descending back down. Immediately, he stopped glowing and his pupils appeared once again.  
He was just as confused as Nobita and Shizuka was.  
“What just happened?” he said.  
“You started glowing and you did something crazy to Gian!” Nobita said, slightly scared.  
“I've been glowing a lot lately,” said Suneo half heartedly, “ever since I fou-”   
He trailed off, not wanting the others to know he took something.  
“I, uh, better go home” he said, slowly backing away and running towards his house.

Suneo was back in his room again, trying to look for the relic.  
“Where'd it go!? I had it last night and it's gone!”  
He searched all over, yet no sign of it anywhere. It was as if it vanished. But to where!? As he crossed his arms over his chest, he felt something under his shirt. Lifting it up, he saw a disturbing sight. There was the relic, but it was embedded into his chest. No visible scarring was around it and he most certainly didn't feel it at all. But that just worried him more. He tried to pull it out but he couldn't get a good grip on it. His fingers just slid off the steep sides. He tried to dig his nails into the sides where it was in his flesh but that was no good either. They were too short and blunt, and just caused pain to the area. It glowed again, bathing Suneo in its light. He noticed that the floor was going away from him. Wait, no. He was growing! His entire body swelled both upwards and sideways, filling him out slightly so that he wouldn't look like he just got stretched out. His clothes were starting to get a little tight, but the growth stopped before they could start ripping apart. Now the tip of the relic was showing through his shirt as well as two other projections. Growing seemed to have gotten him excited, as his nipples were completely erect. Not just that, but during the spurt, he felt a rising heat in his shorts. Taking them off, he saw that his own penis had grown slightly bigger too, his balls swollen slightly.  
“I'm gonna need new clothes...” he said.

“I wonder what Suneo needs us for.”  
Both Nobita and Doraemon were on their way to Suneo's house, after he had called Nobita on the phone.  
“I'm a little scared on why he wanted us to bring the big light” said Doraemon, holding a square red and yellow flash light.  
“Something weird has been happening to him. We saw him earlier and he was nearly the same height as me! Then, during our test, he knew all the answers even though he didn't study thanks to our adventure! You should've seen what he did to Gian earlier too.”  
Reaching the house, Nobi knocked on the door. The door opened, and Suneo's mom greeted them.   
“Oh, you're my sons friends!” she said, in her own shrill voice. “Suneo darling! Your friends are here!” she called up.  
“Send them up!” her son called back.   
“Ah, he's holing himself up in his room again! Please excuse his rudeness.”   
Both Nobita and Doraemon entered, Nobi making sure he took his shoes off, before heading upstairs. Entering Suneo's room they were shocked by what they saw.  
Suneo was much taller now, as tall as Gian was. Not only that, but his clothes were now fitted snugly against his body. He seemed slightly wider too, a tiny bit muscular.  
“Hey, thanks for coming! I need your help!” he said, his voice a tiny bit deeper than before.  
“What the heck happened to you?” asked Doraemon, still shocked.  
Making sure no one else was around, he lifted his shirt up and showed off the relic in his chest.  
“I found this pretty artefact in that temple” he explained, pointing to it, “but now it's inside me and I can't get it out! It's been doing weird things to me too! Anyway, that's not why I asked you guys to come here.”   
Going into his wardrobe, he threw every single item of clothing that he owned onto the ground in front of his friends.  
“I was wondering if maybe you used the big light to make these bigger for me?” he asked.  
“Why not just buy new ones?” asked Nobita.  
“I can't go out like this!” said Suneo, gesturing to his enlarged frame.  
Shining the big light on Suneo's clothes, each outfit doubled in size. Suneo tried one of his enlarged shirts on and it fit him perfectly, not outlining every part of his body. Even the relic couldn't be seen through it.  
“Thank you so much guys!” said Suneo, thankful that Doraemon didn't refuse. “While you're at it,” he added, taking off his undersized clothes with great difficulty, “could you do the same to my current outfit too?”  
While Doraemon got to work on Suneo's current outfit, Suneo quickly glanced at Nobita, who was staring at his exposed dick. Suneo blushed slightly, blood coursing through his bigger body and causing his penis to become erect. The skin reddened slightly, the base swelling slightly into a vestigial knot.  
“Please stop staring at it,” said Suneo, turning himself around.  
“Sorry,” said Nobita, blushing himself, his own shorts tented slightly as he too got a boner from staring at Suneo's own.  
He always found Suneo somewhat attractive, but something about him being bigger made his feeling stronger. Maybe because there was more of him. He had no idea.  
“Well, that's all done!” said Doraemon, putting the gadget away.  
Swiftly, Suneo put his clothes back on, grateful that he wasn't naked any more. He felt a little aroused from seeing his penis change in front of him but he fought against the urge to relieve himself.   
“I hope you find a solution to getting this thing out of me,” he said. “I think it's what made me grow.”  
“I'll think about it,” said Doraemon, “Until then, be patient!”  
“I will”  
Suneo waited until they were both out of his room and then quickly removed his shorts and underwear. He sat down on his bed and stared at his dick. The appendage had grown slightly thicker and was now a more reddish colour, the base a little swollen too. Little hard nubs had grown in along its length, slightly sharp at the tips. As he touched it, a shock went through his entire body, making his nips tingle with excitement as they hardened. The red cock had hardened too, becoming stiff, a white liquid oozing out from the tip. Pre cum. Without thinking, he grabbed the shaft with his hands and started rubbing it up and down. It felt good, the sensation exciting him. His dick throbbed, and started to grow longer while his balls swelled up. It felt good, Suneo never having masturbated before yet he knew what to do. His happiness was short lived as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He panicked as he nearly reached his peak. If he came everywhere, his mom would be mad. Without much thinking, Suneo directed the tip of his dick to his mouth and came into it. It tasted kinda sweet. Swallowing it quickly, he put his clothes back on and grabbed a nearby book, hoping his mum wouldn't realise that her son basically explored his own identity.  
“Suneo, darling, I bought some snacks up for you and your guests!” Suneo's mother entered the room, not seeming to notice that her son was taller and had a decent sized bulge in his pants.  
“Oh, they left already? That's odd I didn't hear them leave.”  
“They left through the window” said her son, not looking up from his book and making himself as inconspicuous as possible. Thankfully for him, his boner was dying down, slowly becoming more flaccid.   
“Oh, that's a shame.” said his mother, leaving the room with the snacks.  
Now that she was out of his room, he breathed a sign of relief. Good thing she didn't notice anything suspicious.

The next morning, Suneo awoke, a little grouchy because his feet were cold. Hoisting himself up, he saw why. He had grown even taller overnight, his feet hanging off the end of his bed. His clothes were once again too snug on him, the sleeves having torn a little bit.   
“Ugh, not again!” he growled. “Am I going to keep growi-” he stopped as he noticed his voice was different. No longer shrill, it was more deep. There was a trace of a heavenly quality to it too, sounding slightly layered. Getting up, he walked towards his mirror and saw a few surprises. He wasn't just taller, he was more muscular too. Taking his shirt off, he saw that he now had visible pecs, the relic sandwiched between them. He had abs too, albeit not very prominent ones as they had a layer of fat over them. His torso wasn't the only thing to have changed. His head was slightly different. His nose was now slightly darker in colour, his ears didn't look as round as they used to and his teeth were slightly sharper. His hair was also slightly longer, more luscious as well like he just washed it. Next he took off his pants and saw that his penis was now completely red. Barbs had grown in, the knot much bigger. He seemed to be developing a sheath too.  
“What's happening to me?” he said, scared. “Not only am I growing, I'm changing too?”  
Scratching his butt he noticed a slight protrusion coming from the base of his spine. In fact, there was nine of them.   
“This is freaky...” he said. Looking out the window, he wondered how could he ever go out in this state. His vision was sharper now, being able to make out even far away trees. Scanning the outside, he saw Nobita and Doraemon not too far from his house.  
“I hate to do this but I have no choice...”  
Sticking his head out the window, he called out to them. Noticing, Doraemon pulled out two take-copters from his pocket and they both flew towards the window.

“What the heck happened to you!?” said Nobita, very much surprised.  
“I don't know! That's the scary part!” Suneo cried, just wishing he would go back to his smaller self.  
Doraemon was rummaging through his pocket, hoping to find something to help Suneo. Soon he pulled out the shrinking ray.  
“Luckily for you, I got a new shrinking ray,” he said, pointing it at Suneo. Letting lose the trigger, a beam of light shot out and hit Suneo. But there was no effect. It just bounced off his transformed body.  
“It's the relic!” Suneo cried. “It's changing me! It's turning me into a monster!”  
“Calm down! I'm sure it's not!” said Doraemon.  
“Then explain this!” said Suneo, taking his pants off.  
“My weiner is red and spiky and I have this on my butt!” he said, pointing to the protrusions.  
Nobita held back a nose bleed as he saw Suneo's exposed boyhood. It was so big! It was bigger than his head! He looked away, embarrassed that he felt this way.   
Closely inspecting the protrusions, Doraemon saw that they were actually extensions to Suneo's spine.   
“You're growing a tail!” he exclaimed, “Nine of them!”  
“See what I mean? I'm becoming a monster! I don't wanna be a monster! Not again!” Suneo started to cry.  
“What if I'm turning into a kaiju again!?” He buried his head in his hands, clearly besides himself.   
“What do we do Doraemon?” asked Nobita, feeling bad for Suneo.  
“I think if we remove the relic from Suneo, he will turn back to normal! But the question is, how?”  
“I've tried! But it won't come out!”  
“Maybe you should have thought about the consequences when you took it in the first place!” snapped Doraemon.  
Suneo fell silent, no longer crying. He started to glow white, a dangerous sign. Nobita recognised the danger and tried to calm him down.  
“It's okay Suneo! We'll think of something! He didn't mean it!” Nobi cried, patting Suneo on the back.  
Suneo stopped glowing, and sniffed. Maybe now he was stronger, he could pull it out. He tried, but now that his hands were much bigger and the relic didn't grow alongside him, it was just as difficult as it was before.  
“It's no use! My hands are too big!” he sighed.  
“Let me try!” said Nobita, moving closer to Suneo's chest. He also tried to pull it out, but it was stuck fast. He kept trying and trying but to no avail.  
“It's too stubborn” he said, admitting defeat.  
“I have a few gadgets I could try that could help pull it out” said Doraemon, a bunch of items in his paws.  
He tried gadget after gadget but nothing worked. No matter what, the relics grip inside Suneo was too strong. Yet again, he glowed for a few seconds and then started to change further. His height increased once more, all parts of his body groaning as they swelled and bulged, his pecs becoming more prominent. As he grew, his clothes ripped clean off his body, exposing it all. His nose turned darker still, his canine teeth elongating into sharp fangs. His ears stretched even more, becoming pointed. His tails, which were little more than simple protrusions grew slightly longer. Suneo's penis throbbed, growing ever bigger and thicker, his testicles swelling to the size of coconuts. Now he was huge, nearly touching the ceiling. A very light dusting of white hair started to cover his body, very short hair. Suneo looked at his hands, which were starting to darken on the palms, his nails now slightly longer and sharper.  
“I'm turning into a monster, I knew it!” he cried, his voice deeper than it was before.  
“We need to get you out of here before you grow any more and bring the house down!” said Doraemon, pulling a pink door like object from his pocket.   
“To the forest behind the school!” he shouted.  
Opening the door, he left through it, followed by Nobita, with Suneo crawling behind him. With great difficulty, he squeezed through the door into the open. Standing up, he was now an impressive 7 feet tall.   
“Wait...” Suneo said uncertainly, “Am I going to have to stay in the woods for the rest of my life!?”  
“Until we find a way to remove that relic and turn you back to normal,” said Doraemon, “which could take a long time...”  
Suneo glowed white again, while he did, storm clouds formed in the sky, crackling with lightening.  
“A LONG TIME!?” he exploded, lightning shooting from the clouds in the sky as he did so.  
“Suneo calm down!” cried Nobita. “Your anger is worse than Gian's!”  
Suneo didn't listen. His eyes turned white, just like they did when he beat the shit out of Gian. With psychic energy, he lifted both Nobita and Doraemon into the air.  
“I DEMAND THAT YOU PUNY MORTALS TURN ME BACK RIGHT NOW” he roared, baring his fangs.  
“Mortals? He called Gian that the other day...” said Nobita to Doraemon.  
“I think I know what's happening to him... Suneo, did the relic say anything?” the robot cat asked.  
Regaining control with himself, Suneo stopped glowing and dropped the two.  
“It said “ Whom ever possesses this relic will gain mysterious powers and finally ascend.” Whatever that means” he replied.  
“It's transforming you into some kind of mystical creature! That explains the changes!” Doraemon exclaimed.  
“WHAT!?” screamed Suneo, causing the ground to shake and knocking the two over.  
“I'M GONNA SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE AS SOME...SOME...CREATURE!?”  
“Not the rest of your life!” said Doraemon, throwing his paws into the air, “Just until we remove that relic!”.  
Suneo calmed down again and sat down with a thud. He looked down at the ground and drew one of his fingers around in the dirt.  
“But, if I am to stay here, then my parents will be worried...” he said quietly.  
“I have a solution” said Doraemon, walking back towards the anywhere door.   
“I'll be back soon.”

An hour later, Doraemon came back. Following him was... Suneo?  
Suneo. Just like he was before he found the relic. Small human with the same shrill voice. But something was slightly different. His nose, rather than being a peachy colour like the rest of his skin, was slightly red. He looked confused.  
“Did you pull another me from the past?” asked Suneo, eyeing up his near-perfect replica.  
“No, doing that is risky. While this DOES look like you, well, before all this,” Doraemon said, gesturing to the entirety of the bigger, more monstrous Suneo, “this is actually a robot! A copy-bot!”  
“Oh, you mean like-?”  
“Yep! In the 22nd century, the Bird Planet shared their copy-bot technology with Earth that allowed these to be produced! These were originally meant for Permen, so that no one would suspect anything when they would go out to fight crime.”   
Copy-Suneo was a little scared of the towering other Suneo in front of him, hiding behind Doraemon and Nobita in fear.  
“Just don't press his nose, that will deactivate him,” warned Doraemon.   
“So, hanging out with Gian is out of the question for him?” asked Nobita.  
“Well, he can hang out with Gian, just not anger him. Anyway Nobi, we better go home.”   
Agreeing, all three left through the anywhere door, Suneo himself staying put and wondering out he would keep himself warm when night fell.

“I'm telling you! There's a giant monster in that forest!”  
Two days later, there was a commotion at school. Nobita, Shizuka, Gian and Copy-Suneo were listening to one of the other boys in their class.  
“I didn't see it properly but it was huge! Like, massively huge!” the boy said, spreading his arms out wide in an attempt to give a measure on how big it was.  
“There's no such thing as monsters!” said Gian, readying a fist to bonk onto the boys head.  
“I'm telling you! It's true! There is a monster in there!”  
'He's talking about Suneo,' thought Nobita. 'I better check on him later.'  
“Hey, pipsqueak!” said Gian, turning towards Copy-Suneo, his voice a little shaky.  
“Do you know anything about this? Y'know, since you're suddenly so much smarter now?”  
“N-no! I don't!” squeaked the copy.  
“Takeshi, I know you're mad and jealous that Suneo has been doing better recently but don't threaten him!” said Shizuka.  
“I'm not jealous! I just hate people who are smarter than me!”  
“Yeah, that's what being jealous is” snarked Nobita.  
“What did you say?” growled Gian, a threatening glint in his eye.  
“Nothing!”  
Scowling, Gian turned back towards the other boy, ignoring Nobita. Nobi breathed a sigh of relief.

Later that day, after school had ended, Nobita set off into the woods to see Suneo. Since he hadn't seen him for two days, he wondered if he had transformed and grew any further.  
“OUCH!” rang a deep voice, scaring away flocks of birds, “Ouch! That hurts!”  
Following the noise, Nobita finally found Suneo. He had grown another foot since the last time, now at a staggering 8 feet tall. Now his back was covered in very short fur, like a shaved animals, his nine tails slightly longer and starting to grow fur of their own, looking rather raggedy.  
“Hey, uh ,Suneo! It's me, Nobita!”  
Perking his head up, Suneo turned it towards Nobita. His nose was now completely black, slightly pushed away from his face. His ears were now a tad more higher up on the side of his head, the tips quite pointy now.  
“Oh, you're here to see me?” he asked, his mouth full of sharp teeth.  
“Yeah, I haven't seen you in two days. I kinda came here to wa-” he was cut short.  
“You can help me out!” Suneo said.  
“H-help you out?” asked Nobita, as Suneo picked him up with psychic energy. He put Nobita down directly in front of him. He could see that Suneo had sharper nails now, almost like claws. His feet had started to change as well, now slightly longer. But the biggest change he could see was the penis. It was fully erect, his testicles swollen to a larger size. It didn't look like a human dick any more, it looked like it belonged to some animal.  
“I need to relieve myself,” said the former boy, “but these spikes keep hurting me! I can't rub it any more!”  
“It's huge!” said Nobita, blushing despite being afraid. “It's bigger than me!”  
“I'm not asking much...” said Suneo, grabbing what he could of his cock and angling it towards Nobita. “If you could just help me out here...”  
Reaching forward, Nobi grabbed the tip of Suneo's enlarged boyhood in his hands, their slight coldness sending a shiver through the giants body.  
“What now?” he asked, unsure of what to do.  
“Suck it?”  
“WHAT!?”  
“Just suck it! It tastes sweet, I tried it before,” said Suneo, clearly on the verge of a moan.  
Grimacing, Nobita bought his face closer to the tip of the giant dick he held in his hand. He fell back as the appendage grew longer suddenly, Suneo moaning in pleasure as it did so.  
“Ahhhh...ahhhhh...” he moaned, putting his own hands on his penis. A thick, white liquid oozed from its tip, splashing to the ground.  
“I don't think I should,” said Nobita, who was a little put off by the growth.  
Suneo was too horny to reply, still moaning in pleasure.  
“This doesn't feel ri-” he soon stopped as Suneo's dick grew an extra few inches, hitting him in the face and ending up in his mouth. He had no choice now. Inching further, he put more of the dick into his mouth and started to suck it.  
“AAAAAAaaaaahhhh!!” moaned Suneo, heaving his muscled chest in and out and fondling his testicles. The smaller boy continued to suck his dick, rubbing it with his hands as he did so. He was starting to get aroused too, his own penis rising upwards. Suneo's moans were getting more and more heated, his cock growing a few extra inches in both length and width. His nuts were swelling even more, getting hot.  
“Ahhhhhhh.... AAAAHHHHHH... AH!!” Suneo reached his peak, finally releasing his load into Nobita's mouth. His seed filled the now smaller boy, distending his stomach. He bought himself away from the penis, cum dripping from his mouth before he collapsed to the ground.  
“Aahhhh... that's much better!” said Suneo, relieved and no longer horny. “Thank you Nobi! Uh, Nobi?”   
He looked to the ground and saw his friend on the ground. Reaching out a finger, he gingerly touched Nobita on the stomach, taking good care to not puncture him with his new claws. He pressed him further, causing Nobita to sputter out cum. He woke up, a little confused.  
“I think I... I think I like boys too...” he muttered.

A few minutes later, Nobita sat on Suneo's shoulder, both boys looking into the distance. The smaller of the two was still a little inflated from the sudden release of semen from the bigger ones dick.  
“I just remembered!” said Nobita. “One of the boys in class said he saw you here. He called you a monster.”  
Suneo's pointed ears perked up, his eyes starting to glow.  
“I've been spotted?” he asked, his voice a low growl.  
“We need to get you out of here! It's dangerous!”  
“To where?”  
“Norakuma is nice this time of year. I hear its surrounded by forest you can hide in.”  
“NORAKUMA!?? That's in the middle of nowhere! I'll be lonely!” Suneo complained, starting to glow all over.  
“I'll visit you with the anywhere door, so don't worry about that!”  
Climbing down, Nobita ran off to go get Doraemon.

“What the heck happened to you!?” yelled Doraemon, shocked at Nobita's slightly rounder belly.  
“Uh... Don't tell mom but I kinda, sorta, sucked on Suneo's weiner...” Nobita said, ashamed. “But that's not important! We gotta get Suneo out of that forest! He's in danger!”  
“Why did you do that! You're only ten! I have a good mind to tell your mom!”  
“No! Don't tell her! We need to go right now and get Suneo to Norakuma!”  
The robocat looked at Nobita in confusion, still tempted to go tell his mom. After much consideration, he finally agreed and took out the anywhere door, both him and the boy going through it.  
On the other side, Doraemon pulled out the magnifying ray and used in on the door.  
Since the handle was now too far up for both the cat and boy to reach, Suneo opened it for them, all three going through it.  
The land on the other side was full of big, leafy trees, the air quality much fresher than that of Tokyo's. The forest spanned for miles, with large mountains towering over them. The settlement itself was a medium size, more town than city.  
“Norakuma used to be a small mining town founded by the Kanasuge family,” explained Doraemon. “Now it's developing into a city, the mines since abandoned. You will be safe here Suneo. Not many people here go into the forest, its full of wild bears and boar.”  
The giant was sad, tears welling up in his eyes. Nobita quickly dodged a splash headed towards him, barely avoiding getting soaked.  
“I'll be lonely...” he said sadly.  
“I don't wanna be lonely! I wanna go home!” he cried loudly, his loud voice booming through the air.  
“You won't be lonely!” said Nobita, patting Suneo's knee. “I'll visit you!”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise! I'll even bring something next time!”  
The other two left through the anywhere door, the gadget staying put.

Later that evening, Suneo was lying down, sniffling at the thought of having to stay in the wilderness. He was sad, cold and most of all hungry, not having eaten in a good while. As he lay, his raggedy tails lifting themselves off the ground before falling back down again, he kept thinking of his life before the relic. He missed being small, now realising how good it was, he missed staying in a nice warm bed and he missed being human. Suddenly, he heard a rustle in a bush beside him. Lifting his big head up, he stared intently at the leafy foliage, wondering who or what could be there. A large, pig-like snout appeared in the leaves, soon followed by a large pig-like head complete with tusks and then the rest coming out. It was a wild boar. Without thinking, Suneo bought a clawed hand down onto the wild pig, lifting it up into the air. The creature squealed in fear, struggling as this mysterious giant lifted it up higher and higher, before dropping it into his maw, right onto his slimy tongue. Immediately, he swallowed it whole, the pig slowly being squeezed through his gullet and ending up in his stomach. Suneo licked his chops greedily, noticing that his stomach was slowly distending from the new contents. Patting it, a primal urge overcame him. He needed to eat. He needed to become stronger. Standing up on all fours, he crawled through the forest to search for meat. Scarfing down boar after boar, bear after bear, his stomach continued to grow bigger. Eating one last bear, he was finally satisfied. Sitting down, he noticed that his stomach was rounder now. He needed to absorb the energy generated by his meals somewhere, not wanting to leave behind any droppings. Concentrating hard, his stomach flattened, the energy going elsewhere. His chest started to grow, swelling and bloating, his pecs becoming leaner and stronger. The relic was tiny now, as his pectorals continued to swallow it. Not wanting it to be gone, he focused the energy into his arms which began to grow thicker, his biceps pumping up. As his hands grew, his elongating fingers pushed dirt away, creating gashes in the earth. Bracing himself, his back arched into the air, every part of his body growing more and more. He grimaced, his neck becoming longer.  
“Ahhhh....AARGH!” he screamed, barely holding on as pain rocketed through his entire form.  
“Ny-argh!” his nose started to push out further, teeth growing longer.  
“Must... be... stro-ARGH!!”  
Standing on his hind legs, he continued to shoot upwards, every inch growing bigger and bigger.  
“I... am... strong....I am powerful,” he growled, flexing.  
“I will become stronger! No longer will I be small and weak! ARGH!! I will keep growing! Nyegh.... ARRRGH!”  
Staring at his hands, he saw his fingers pop and crack, growing long and thick. His claws stretched, sharper and stronger. The hands themselves widening as white hairs prickled out of his skin, spreading up his bludgeoning arms. He continued to flex as he packed on muscle mass and height, his ears stretching further upward.  
“Aaahhh.... ahhhhh...” he started to moan as his already impressive member started to lengthen and widen again, cum dripping out of the end.  
“Yes!” he cried, his old self beginning to be locked away in the deep,dark recesses of his mind as he grew more lustful.  
“Grow! Grow bigger! Become big!”  
It continued growing, becoming bigger than his torso. Suneo grabbed it, feeling it bloat into his massive paw-hands. Squeezing it, a thick rope of cum squirted out, covering a nearby tree.  
“This isn't enough,” he growled, his voice now very deep.   
“I need to... I need to fuck...”  
Suneo's growth spurt soon calmed down, the former boy now a mighty 10 feet tall. He was so big, so strong, so, so HUGE!  
He needed to fuck, he needed to release his seed into someone to grow further... He had powers now... He needed someone...  
Telepathically, he sent a message out to Nobita, telling him to come over and bring a little something...

Nobita himself was asleep when he got the telepathic message from Suneo. Doraemon was asleep too in his closet. Quietly, the boy went over to the robot and rummaged through his pocket. Pulling out the big light and the shrinking ray, he quietly left through the door.   
Nobita couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what Suneo had become. He was ten feet tall, his dick at least seven foot long. White fur covered Suneo's muscled body, his nine tails now fully covered, resembling a foxes. Suneo still had a few human attributes left, namely his hands and feet, but mostly appeared fox-like. His entire body subtly glowed with power.   
“Thank you for coming!” he said, his voice very threatening.   
“I need you.”  
“Did you find food and want me to use this light to make it bigger for you?” asked Nobita, holding up the gadget.  
“No, you fool! I'm pent up! I need to fuck! It's the only way I can complete my transformation” growled Suneo, his member completely erect.  
Nobita stepped back in fear, tightly clutching the flashlight in his hands. Stepping back slowly, he reached his free hand backwards to grab the anywhere doors handle. As he attempted to turn around, he felt the collar of his shirt being pulled away from his neck, his feet leaving the ground. Carrying him up into the air, Suneo had bought him to his head.  
“Oh you ain't leaving yet Nobi,” he growled. “You are the key to my ascension.”  
The small boy was struggling in the air, trying to free himself from Suneo's furry fingers.  
“Put me down!” he screamed, desperate to get away.  
Suneo said nothing as he used his other hand to pry the big light away from his prey. The gadget looked and felt like a tiny pin in his gargantuan hand, the soon-to-be god struggling slightly to hold it properly. After a few seconds, he got the light in the right position and flicked the switch, pointing it at Nobita.  
Nobita's entire being started to swell out in all directions, the lights effect causing him to grow bigger, delighting Suneo. He didn't factor in the fact that Nobita, who was now nearly the same size, was now able to get himself away from the beast.  
“Oh no, you ain't going anywhere!” growled Suneo, striking at the giant boy with his claws. Nobi collapsed to the ground, scrabbling against the dirt as Suneo pinned him down.  
“You won't be needing these” he said, as he ripped Nobita's clothes away from his body and rendering him naked. Carelessly tossing the shreds to the ground in front of his victim, he bought his transformed body closer and closer to Nobita. In a flash, he mounted the other party and forcefully inserted his giant penis into Nobi's anus  
he spines covering his cock scraped at the inside of Nobi's ass, causing him great pain. He tried to get away, but the grip on him was too strong. The boy turned fox started to thrust his hips, his cock going back and forth.  
“Yesssssss....nygh! YES!!” Suneo moaned loudly, still driving into Nobi.  
“I-I don't want t-this...” the other groaned, trying to hold on. “It hurts so much! P-please stop...”  
Picking up speed, Suneo moaned.  
“Why should I... ngh!.. stop!? I'm so close to being all-powerful! ARGH!” He was starting to change again, his snout cracking as it lengthened and grew, his teeth and tongue doing the same.  
“You're... it's... it hurts...” groaned Nobita, trying to hold back a moan.  
“Shut up!I...need thi- NGH!” His left arm had popped and cracked, muscles inflating and growing.  
“AAAAAHHH!!! It hurts but it feels...so...good! Eeep! Ngggh!! ARGH!”  
He dug his growing claws into Nobita's flesh, tensing them as his right arm was increasing in size now, making disgustingly horrible noises as his very own bone structure was expanding. Suneo was both in immense pain and extremely aroused, his torso bulging in all directions, becoming more muscular.  
His moans were getting louder and more plentiful as his knot started to swell inside Nobita, locking his dick in place and preventing escape. The knot didn't stop Suneo from rocking his hips back and forth as he was desperate to get more pleasure. He reached for the big light once again and used it on Nobita, who was still struggling. Now with more free space, Suneo delved his cock in deeper, the sides of Nobita's rectum pleasuring him further.   
At this point, his body was tight against his victim's, his heart beating faster with every hip thrust he made. Nobita could feel Suneo's muscles grow bigger and harder with every thrust he made, every single part of Suneo's body growing strong with the exception of one place. Suneo's stomach was rumbling, growing softer instead of harder. The beast slowed down in shock and disbelief, putting one of his hands to where his stomach was. The area was growing bigger for sure, but instead of gaining muscle mass, fat was settling instead. To Suneo, it felt as if someone inserted a pump inside him and had started to pump out hot butter into it. Fat was filling his stomach out, causing it to drape over the back of his little fuck toy. He had grown a rather hefty pot belly, that kept growing fatter and softer. Trying to focus his energy into gaining more muscle, he resumed thrusting but faster and more forceful this time. Moans reaching their peak, Suneo felt his knot swell with cum.  
“Yes.... YEEESSS!” he moaned loudly.  
Suneo reached his peak, his voice deepening even further. His penis continued to grow inside Nobita, threatening to tear his asshole. Making one more thrust, Suneo filled Nobita's body with hot seed, causing his own stomach to inflate. Ripping away, Suneo flexed, growingin size even further.  
“Yes! This is amazing! I'm so powerful! I am a GOD!” he roared, his enormous member vibrating, more and more cum squirting out.   
Suneo rubbed his massive paw hands all over his body, marvelling at how strong and muscular he became. He wasn't too happy about his massively fat belly which was hanging down over his legs but he tried his best to ignore it and focused on his muscles. He was so strong! He could take over the world! He could send those puny, pathetic mortals fleeing with every step he took and it was all thanks to the relic! As he was rejoicing at the completion of his transformation, Nobita was trying to reach for the shrinking ray that he had also bought with him just in case. Using it on himself, he shrank himself back down to his real size, and headed back towards the anywhere door hastily. Suneo was too busy admiring his transformation, glad that he finally ascended into godhood to notice.


End file.
